


Closing Up Shop

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Size Difference, Succubi & Incubi, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke catches Tavares at the perfect time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Up Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never get tired of writing the sappy moments between my babies (and of course, I can't get enough of sex scenes in the store). Ah! Major thanks to my beta bae fleetsparrow aah! Without zir, none of this would be seeing the light of day. Ah!

Aries gives Zeke a knowing look when Zeke walks through the living room on his way to the stairs that lead downstairs to the store.

"I see that  _you're_  off to defile the store some more," Aries points out with a smirk tugging at the corners of his thin-lipped mouth. He looks Zeke up and down, gaze lingering at where the cuffs of Zeke's shorts stop halfway down his thighs as heat burns in the depths of his dark blue eyes. "Try not to scare any of our customers away please."

Zeke snorts, shaking his head. "What customers? It's ten minutes to closing," he points out. "Besides, we never have customers this late."

Zeke reaches up and combs his fingers through the messy black tangle of his curly black hair, trying in vain to force the damp strands into some semblance of order before heading downstairs.  "Don't worry; we won't do anything you wouldn't."

Aries's smile only widens. "That doesn't mean much considering that  _I've_  had sex in the store before."

Grinning, Zeke starts off in the direction of the door. "And you're worried about  _me,_ big guy," he calls out over his shoulder. His tail swings from side to side behind him, a long weight that then curls loosely around his right thigh just above the knee. "Don't wait up!"

*

True to form, the store is empty when Zeke gets downstairs.

Tavares is the only living, breathing being in the cramped store and even  _he_  isn't exactly all there.

Busy reading one of the books that came in with their latest round of shipments from Anatea, Tavares doesn't notice Zeke's presence until several minutes after Zeke actually shuts and locks the main door to the outside and turns off the sign front's faerie lights.

"That has got to be a good book," Zeke says from a mere foot away from Tavares. He grins unrepentantly when his lover startles, head swinging up to pin him with a wide-eyed look of shock that actually looks good on his darkly handsome face. "What? Don't look at me like that, Tav. It's not  _my_  fault that you didn't notice me until just now."

Tavares pauses before he can speak, full lips parted as he looks at Zeke. It's a good look on his face, shock melting away into a look of lust that makes Zeke feel all warm down to his toes. The look after that, the sort of narrow-eyed pride that lets Zeke know that Tavares  _sees_  him, is just as good.

Maybe even better.

"Do you want something?" Tavares asks, taking his time with folding the edge of the page beneath his fingers and then putting the book aside on the countertop. By the time he looks up at Zeke, Zeke is fidgeting, squirming under his lover's regard.

"You know what I want," Zeke blurts out, clapping his hands across his mouth. He feels his face warm with a flush and his tail starts to lash back and forth. "Um… could you ignore that please? I didn't mean to –"

Tavares doesn’t let Zeke finish explaining.

"I like knowing that I've made you impatient," Tavares confesses with a pleased smile on his face. He reaches for Zeke, fingers hooking in the empty belt loops of his shorts and using them to haul Zeke over to stand between his legs. Once Zeke is right where Tavares wants him, Tavares pulls him into a slow, deep kiss.

Zeke surges into the kiss with an eager wiggle of his hips and a quiet moan easing out against Tavares's soft mouth. He loops his arms around Tavares's broad shoulders and presses close between his lover's strong thighs until they're so close that Zeke can actually feel the rise and fall of Tavares's chest against his own.

They kiss like that, lazy with an edge of something more, for long enough that when Zeke pulls out of the kiss, his lips feel swollen and tender. He laughs a second later when Tavares makes another move, lips pressing a series of light kisses over his skin as he unbuttons the tiny buttons keeping Zeke's shirt closed and his skin away from Tavares's eager mouth and hands.

"How am  _I_  the impatient one again?" Zeke asks, giggling a little when Tavares's hands fumble with the front of his shirt. That laughter turns into something else when Tavares finally gets Zeke's shirt open, baring his skin to hungry green eyes. Zeke squeaks at the first teasing touch of Tavares's tongue to his skin, hands flying up to cup the back of the other demon's head.

Tavares hums something out against Zeke's skin, lips moving in a kiss across the few raised scars that slice across his chest. He kisses Zeke everywhere, like he's something precious and important, and Zeke still can't get over the novelty of it. Before Tavares, only Sasha ever touched Zeke as if he meant something.

Zeke bites back a whimper and arches his back, almost presenting his chest to Tavares with that movement. Zeke cries out a second later when Tavares takes the hint and moves to take  _him_ , teeth scraping lightly over one nipple as he pushes one hand between Zeke's legs to rub at his dick.

"What –  _fuck_  –" Zeke chokes on a moan when Tavares starts to work his thumb over where the tip of Zeke's dick presses prominently against his pants. There's a damp spot there, one that starts off small at first but widens with every lingering caress until Zeke's hips are bucking, his balls feel tight, and he can't fucking breathe --

Zeke can't think. He never can when Tavares is on him like this, mouth drawing his nipples out until they ache and tormenting him into finer,  _higher_  levels of arousal that leave his dick slick and achingly hard against the rougher material of his shorts. He wants Tavares to touch him, to pull his pants down and fuck him for the first time all day.

Instead of giving Zeke what he wants, Tavares pulls back. He eases his touches down from the overwhelmingly sexual to something that almost feels clinical as he strips Zeke out of his clothes.

Afterwards, Tavares doesn't take off his own clothes. He's still dressed in the casual sweater and soft grey trousers that he tends to wear on his shifts in the store and even with his heavy erection tenting out the front of those trousers, he still looks a far sight more collected than Zeke probably does.

"Touch me, Tav," Zeke begs, shameless as hell as he reaches for his lover. "Please – You're not being  _fair_!"He cards his fingers through the thick curls of Tavares's black hair, trying to use his hold to guide Tavares closer. Closer to where he wants the other demon at least. He moves back between Tavares's thighs, rocking his hips forward in a desperate bid for any friction at all. Even his tail gets in on the action, whipping out to coil around Tavares's left forearm and slide over that lovely brown skin tightly and its eye-catching tattoos before drawing back to thump heavily at Zeke's leg.

"I thought you wanted to wait," Tavares says with a smile lighting up his green eyes. He touches Zeke again, left hand settling firm over the curve of Zeke's hip before sliding back to scratch at the base of Zeke's tail with his nails.

Zeke's reaction is immediate and intense. His knees buckle at once, pleasure tearing through his body like a lightning strike, and he collapses against Tavares's broader body as his dick spills precome between their bellies.

"Fuck—" Zeke gasps, panting for breath as he tries to come down from almost coming. "Fuck – How the hell was that so  _good_?" He shifts and wriggles, moving until he's sitting with his legs spread to either side of Tavares's body, straddling him in the rickety office chair.

Zeke feels even more exposed like this and it's true. He is. He's spread open for Tavares to touch or take at his will and it makes him even harder, makes him squirm until Tavares returns one of those large hands to the skin at the small of Zeke's back just above that damned tail.

Tavares mouths at Zeke's skin at first, instead of answering. He draws out their contact until Zeke's arousal is amped back up to eleven and Zeke can't stop himself from trying to push Tavares's hand down to his cock.

"You smell so good," Tavares murmurs eventually. When he looks up at Zeke, his eyes are faintly glazed and his nostrils flare with every other breath as if he can't stop breathing Zeke in. "Mm… So fucking good."

Zeke whines. "Does that – does that mean that you're going to fuck me?"

Tavares nods once, slow at first before he actually answers the question out loud. "Yeah," he murmurs with hunger evident in every line of his strong body. "I mean, yes. I will. We're going to –"

"O-okay," Zeke breathes, his own voice shakier than it has any right sounding. "I locked the front door so um… we can do it here." He tries to smile. "If you want to. I know you like it better when we're in a bed together"

Tavares kisses the skin over Zeke's sternum, a light as air kiss that makes Zeke feel flushed and hot.

"I want you here," he says with an intense heat in his eyes and voice alike. "I really do. I don't think I can make it upstairs like this."

Zeke licks his lips.

"O-okay," he murmurs, voice thick with want as Tavares's mouth moves lower down his chest.

Zeke pants a little a few seconds later, squirming when Tavares leans in and flicks his tongue over one taut nipple, licking it into hardness as the little bit of flesh stands out in the cool air. Pleasure almost vibrates up the length of Zeke's spine, a shock almost lightning-like in its intensity. Those little licks start to linger and soon, Zeke finds himself moaning out loud when Tavares starts to suck at his skin, making his nipple even harder as his cock jerks between them and precome smears wetly over their bellies.

Tavares groans against Zeke's skin. "Fuck, Zee –"

He returns his mouth to Zeke's chest before he even finishes speaking, zeroing on the hard buds of his nipples and doing his best to drive his lover wild in mere moments. There's a method to it all, a hint of technique that makes Zeke ache as his tail flails about as if he hasn't had any training in controlling that lone appendage.

"Tavares," Zeke croons, voice wavering embarrassingly when his lover scrapes his teeth over a tender bit of skin. "Can't you just fuck me already? I can't take all of this teasing."  Zeke makes to pull away from Tavares, gaze going towards the unobtrusive drawer underneath the register where he  _knows_  Aries keeps his lubricant and other supplies that he might need for a boring shift at the store.

"Mm, not yet," Tavares says as he hauls Zeke back into a proper straddle of his lap. "I have something else I want to do."

Tavares kisses Zeke then, fitting their mouths and bodies together as he gropes Zeke with one strong and callused hand. The passionate kiss muffles some of Zeke's moans, silences some of the shaky cries that would otherwise probably penetrate Aries' layered soundproofing spells. Tavares growls into the kiss, sliding one hand possessively across the small of Zeke's back right down to cup the curve of his ass.

"You're not going to fuck me?" Zeke says, his voice coming out shaky as Tavares's fingers slip between his legs to nudge against his hole with gentle pressure. That's all he does despite Zeke's squirming, needful pleas. He doesn't finger Zeke, doesn't even penetrate him with the tip of the finger steadily circling his entrance.

It's torture.

"I am," Tavares murmurs against the side of Zeke's face. Pulling back just enough that he can nuzzle the tip of his nose against Zeke's own, he smiles. "Just… not yet." He presses a kiss to the tip of Zeke's nose and then shifts him off of his lap, urging Zeke to stand on shaking legs. "Go stand in front of the counter, love. Spread your legs for me."

Zeke whimpers at that, but scrambles into action, bracing himself against the cool lacquered wood of the counter's hidden shelves. His cock head nudges against the counter and pleasure pulses hotly along the length of his spine. Zeke spreads his legs without waiting for Tavares to ask him again, toes curling as he feels Tavares's gaze on him like a touchable thing.

For several,  _long_  minutes store is silent except for Zeke's too-loud breathing.

When Tavares finally touches him, Zeke whimpers. He barely stops himself from crying out at Tavares's presence, at the way that his lover presses against him so close that there's no space between their bodies and the insistent curve of his hard cock rests against his ass. Every time Zeke shifts, every time that Tavares  _does_ , he can feel how close he is to finally getting what he's wanted since the second that he rolled out of bed earlier in the afternoon.

"C'mon, Tavares," Zeke begs, spreading his legs wider and then rocking up onto the tips of his toes in a desperate attempt to get more contact. His tail curves up and out of the way, making more room for Tavares to press in close and grind against him. "Tavares, you – you're not being fair! You've got to fuck me – you can't  _not_  do it!"

Tavares chuckles, the sound sending up goosebumps across Zeke's skin. "I'm going to fuck you," Tavares says in a tone more predatory than promising. "I am. But first I'm going to eat you out and then I'm going to finger you. Do you have a problem with that?"

Whimpering, Zeke shakes his head.

"N-no," he stammers, lust tightening his throat.

Tavares drops a kiss against the back of Zeke's neck, a brief brush of lips that shouldn't feel as good as it does. He pulls back before Zeke can snap and pounce on him, holding Zeke's hips flush against the cabinet before dropping to his knees behind him and leaning in to lick a long,  _wet_  line down from the base of his tail to that quick-clenching little pucker.

After that first touch makes Zeke buck his hips and cry out Tavares's name with need trembling in every syllable, Tavares forgoes taking his time with Zeke. His hands move from Zeke's narrow hips to his ass, spreading him open until there's nothing between Zeke's hole and Tavares's hungry mouth, and then he just… goes for it. There's no other way for Zeke to describe the way that it feels as Tavares's mouth lands on his hole with all of the single-minded focus that his lover usually tends to put towards fucking the sense from his head.

"T-Tavares!" Zeke moans helplessly, rocking back against the soft but insistent pressure of his lover's tongue against his hole as Tavares eats him out. He spreads his legs wider, lifting up onto his toes as Tavares presses closer, tongue stabbing into his hole as deliciously filthy noises echo around them. "Oh- oh  _fuck_  –"

Tavares pulls away with a slurping smack of his lips and tongue that makes Zeke cry out as his wet hole clenches around nothing. He doesn't give Zeke any time at all to come down from the high of getting eaten out, pushing two long fingers into Zeke's hole without a noise of warning.

"Mm," Tavares murmurs as he thrusts his fingers in and out of Zeke's spit-slicked hole with a slow motion of his wrist. "I wish you could see what I'm seeing, love. Your little hole is all wet and sloppy for me." He pulls his fingers out and then urges Zeke to turn around with one gentle touch of a spit-sticky hand before he pushes his hand back between Zeke's legs and pushes those fingers back inside his hole, crooking those same fingers forward until Zeke yelps and precome blossoms at the tip of his cock.  "I could do this all night."

Zeke shakes his head. "N-no – Don't –"

Tavares leans in and drags a hot kiss in against Zeke's hip, his mouth bare inches away from the base of Zeke's erection before he pulls away and gets to his feet.

Zeke reaches for him at once, but Tavares is gentle in pulling away.

"We need the lubricant," Tavares murmurs as he takes in Zeke's flushed face, "And  _I_ need to get out of these clothes."

*

Aries is still in the living room when Tavares and Zeke eventually make their way upstairs hours later.

That's the only thing that's the same.

Tavares is shirtless and sweaty enough that his dark brown skin glistens in the light from the lamps scattered around the room. And Zeke –

Well --

Instead of his casually seductive outfit, Zeke is wearing Tavares's old shirt. The shirt comes down to mid-thigh, a scant bit longer than the shorts that he has clutched in his arms. That added length does nothing to hide the pale smudges of semen smeared across Zeke's inner thighs or the way that Zeke's tail keeps flicking out to caress Tavares's arm.

Zeke flushes when Aries's gaze drops down to his thighs and he presses against Tavares's side instinctively. He doesn't think that Aries would make fun of him or get mad – Aries just isn't like that – but even with as much as Zeke knows Aries likes him, old habits are hard to kill.

"I take it that you two had fun," Aries says with an infuriating smile on his face as he settles back in his armchair set cattycorner to the door. "How bad was the damage this time?"

Tavares looks away guiltily. "The chair," he says in a quiet murmur.

Aries clears his throat. "Excuse me," he says, still smiling. "I couldn't hear that."

"The chair, Aries," Tavares mutters. "I broke the chair behind the cash register during round two. Obviously, it wasn't meant to hold two people at the same time."


End file.
